jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Lane
Sir Samuel Lane Background Nobleman Sir Samuel is a member of the Imperial Familly and is in line for the throne of the Imperial Realm. He is a fairly close relation to the last king of the Isle, King Vershar and therefore he must also be closely related to "The Emperor". Wandering Paladin Sir Samuel wandered for many years Slaying fell monsters and all that is expected of a Noble Paladin eventually he decided that he would join the Inquisition and track down the believers of false gods. Inquisitor Sir Samuel tracked heretics for what seemed like an age. His Honour often got in the way of his new duty for he felt honour-bound to release a foeman who had put up a good fight. Eventually realisation dawned on him that these Heretics were not the evil monsters that the Inquisition had made them out to be so he strode into the temple and denounced the Inquisition. The Inquisition cowered behind the shield of the Laws of Northtown and set the army of New Northtown upon him. Sir Samuel fled with his retinue seeking to return to his home in Wildecoast. But he was headed off at every turn by soldiers in the colours of Northtown. He eventually found himself outside of the city walls and was lured in. He bore a flag of truce and was cut down immediately by the Inquisition. For this reason and this alone Sir Samuel is unwilling to accept any truce with the Inquisition. Rebel Sir Samuel has kept the forces of New Northtown in check so far during this Civil War. He has gathered many allies to him (Beerdwarves, Drow, Goblins, Lycanthropes and other things besides...) his aim is simple the Inquisition must be destroyed utterly or at least forced to abandon it's persecution of Heretics. He will do this by whatever means are nessersary he will even stoop to the less honourable tactic of ambush. To Sir Samuel the ends justify the means whatever evils he must undertake to ensure the removal of the Inquisition which in his eyes is more evil than anything else imaginable. The Inquisitions headquarters at Silverpond Castle is caught between his Lycanthropic Allies in the Dreadwood and the main body of his army in Wildecoast. Death In 10201 CE Samuel Lane was executed by the Dwarves after he attempted to persuade his men to side with the rest of Lagnarium Isle in the face of growing Beerdwarf Influence in Wildecoast and other occupied areas of Lagnarium Isle. Following his death most of the forces that had been loyal to him, including a small band of Dwarven Mercenaries and his Lycantrhopic Allies defect to the Imperial Cause thus allowing the forces of Lagnarium Isle to drive out the Invaders. Though that did not help Sir Samuel as he was beheaded and his head mounted on a spike above the gates of Wildecoast by the Dwarves to show "What happens to traitors". Reputation Sir Samuel was well known throughout the lands of the world and called many of the Lords of Lagnarium Isle Kin, unfortunatly when it came to the War with Northtown he called upon the Dwarves. The Emperor Cadmus I said that Samuel Lane is to be considered a Hero of the Empire after he sought redemption in his sacrifice, a momument to Sir Samuel was built in Wildecoast. Category:Character Category:Wildecoast